memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Florian Nantes
Point de vue :Transféré vers Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Discussions/2011‎‎#Point de vue temporel :Si tu veux participer au débat, tu es le bienvenue. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 23, 2011 à 17:31 (UTC) :"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" :Bonjour Forian : est-ce que le ''Salon d'observation est ce que j'appelais perso la "salle de conférence" ? :(Mariojoel79 (discussion) novembre 9, 2012 à 18:15 (UTC)) :""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Téléportation Florian, crois-tu que les évènements de l'USS Enterprise-B dans peuvent être inclus dans Téléporteur la section "Téléportation massive d'urgence" ? je pense pour ma part que oui, et que MA-en a oublié ce passage. 47 Els-Auriens sont sauvés d'un coup ! C-IMZADI-4 janvier 27, 2012 à 19:17 (UTC) :Effectivement, je vais mettre à jour la page. Florian_Nantes janvier 30, 2012 à 08:21 (UTC) je l'aurais plutôt mis dans Téléporteur#Téléportation massive d'urgence pour en compter les évènements ? non ? C-IMZADI-4 janvier 30, 2012 à 17:51 (UTC) : Oui, tu as raison (encore ! :o) ) : En fait, la version EN est en train de se demander si l'article ne devrait pas être découpé, et je pense qu'il on raison. Il y a tellement d'informations sur cette page qu'il devient difficile de s'y retrouver. : A mon avis, "Accidents de téléportation" et "Procédures spaciales" mériteraient d'avoir leur article détaillé, qu'en penses-tu ? Florian_Nantes janvier 31, 2012 à 07:59 (UTC) alors on est pas nombreux ici, mais tu peux poser la question sur la page de discussion de Discussion:Téléporteur ou direct à philoust ou encore WariWulf qui est aussi assez techno ? je reconnais être perdu face à ces sujets """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Bonjour Florian Sur Miles O'Brien, pour le résumé d'un épisode, j'ai cherché un article -inexistant- sur "spatio temporel" Comme tu t'es bcp penché sur le sujet "téléportation" peut être tu serais le mieux placé pour faire un article ? j'ai trouvé sur le moteur de recherche interne 4 occurences, ce qui est peu j'en conviens, mais ce sujet me semble plus large (Mariojoel79 (discussion) septembre 19, 2012 à 15:58 (UTC)) """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Pour le Spécialiste de la Téléportation de MA FR je te donne connaissance d'une image INEDITE reçue il y a peu par mail que tu pourras visionner sur ma page/profil perso (chapitre Téléportation GAG) (Mariojoel79 (discussion) septembre 19, 2012 à 19:16 (UTC)) """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ce qui serait intéressant est de voir si une définition "in-universe" existe et non pas de notre point de vue. Si un tel article doit exister, il devrait être en 2 parties comme pour trou noir, une partie qui prend ses réferences in-universe avec les épisodes en sources et la 2ème si nécessaire une explication réelle de notre monde. C'est con. mais est-ce que ce terme est cité dans la saga par un personnage ? au moins ça permettrait de savoir s'il serait utile de le créer en in-universe. il existe bien en:Space-time continuum, mais je crois que c'est un cas précis et non une définition générale. C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) septembre 19, 2012 à 16:22 (UTC) :Il y a une page , où "continuum" est utilisé un peu comme un synonyme. On pourrait s'en inspirer pour faire une introduction générale à l'article, suivie de toutes les occurences ST ? Florian_Nantes (discussion) septembre 20, 2012 à 05:51 (UTC) Dis à haute voix: ''Procédures de téléportation spéciales puis Procédures spéciales de téléportation alors, qu'est-ce qui sonne mieux à ton oreille ? la 1ère indique une procédure pour une téléportation spéciale, l'autre une procédure spéciale pour la téléportation en générale... je crois qu'on se fait berner à cause de l'anglais qui inverse !!! dis moi ce que tu en penses C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 13, 2012 à 12:56 (UTC) :Ben, celle qui sonne le mieux à mon oreille... c'est "Procédures de téléportation spéciales". :o) :Je me suis posé la question en traduisant l'article anglais. Comme je le comprends, ce sont les "Procédures de téléportation" qui sont "spéciales", pas seulement les "Procédures", donc je mettrais l'adjectif à la fin puisqu'il qualifie l'ensemble. :Pour prendre un exemple qui n'a strictement rien à voir, tu dirais "Confiture de fraise allégée" ou "Confiture allégée de fraise" ^^ ? Florian_Nantes (discussion) novembre 13, 2012 à 16:14 (UTC) Facebook En plus de classe Defiant, je te propose de faire une petite liste de tes articles "téléportations" que tu penses être assez intéressant pour que Philoust les mettent sur facebook memory alpha. C-IMZADI-4 janvier 29, 2012 à 10:08 (UTC) :A vrai dire, à part l'article principal, les autres sont relativement accessoires. Celui sur le portail Iconien, peut-être? Sinon, ya-t-il un endroit où on peut recommander des articles pour Facebook? Florian_Nantes janvier 30, 2012 à 08:21 (UTC) propose les 2 sur la page de discussion de philoust ou directement en email MP, il le fera ! il y a aussi Memory Alpha:Articles vedettes, mais je ne sais pas si cette page est visionnée, mais n'hésite pas tes articles que tu sembles bons et donc + faceBook j'ai mis ton "classe defiant" en accueil sur l'article du moment !!! C-IMZADI-4 janvier 30, 2012 à 17:32 (UTC) Espèces : Yo ! merci ! :o) Florian_Nantes janvier 31, 2012 à 07:59 (UTC) * pour les espèces différemment de MA-en, l'archivage se fait par exemple: # Vulcain: pour la description de l'espèce # Vulcains: pour l'archivage des individus # Vulcains inconnus: si besoin lorsque comme Vulcains celle-ci est bien remplie # et on décline par siècle si besoin, Vulcains inconnus (22ème siècle) Vulcains inconnus (chronologie alternative) pour la nouvelle chrono. #Orion #Orions # Orions inconnus, je pense n'a pas lieu d'être. Donc sur la même page Orions si bien que la page "individus" archive les connus et les inconnus à la différence de MA-en qui met les connus sur l'article "espèce" et les inconnus à part. évidemment il faut des exceptions pour confirmer les règles, lorsqu'un seul individu est connu (Tarquin) on peut mettre sur la page "espèce". Créer la page individus pour un Être serait ridicule. Perso, je prends en référence un minimum de 3 noms pour rester sur la page espèce et au-delà je crée la page individus. si c'est un seul inconnu la page individus peut exister. tu remarqueras que j'aime bien les sections... et que j'aime bien l'encadré pour les espèces. : Okay, pas de problème, mais par contre, surtout - surtout ! - ne pas traduire "people" par "peuple". Ici, c'est un faux amis. Dans cette acception-là, "people" ne désigne pas "le peuple" mais "les individus" spécifiques au sein dudit peuple. Florian_Nantes février 1, 2012 à 14:05 (UTC) DVD pour TNG et DS9,je possède la collection des boitiers en solides dit collectors ! TNG à voir ici ou encore là DS9 à voir iciou encore là mince alors si tu archives pas ma collection ! :J'y ai pensé (j'ai la même pour Voyager ;o) ), mais comme les coffrets de toutes les saisons sont identiques, je me suis dit que ça risquait de faire beaucoup de visuels et de rendre le tableau assez lourd... Ecoute, je vais faire l'essai avec TNG et tu me diras ce que tu en penses... Florian_Nantes (discussion) septembre 21, 2012 à 06:23 (UTC) Oui c'est mieux dans historique, tu peux juste mettre une note (là où tu veux) pour dire que ce coffret porte malgré tout une différence entre chaque saison: la couleur violette qui est plus ou moins foncée ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) septembre 21, 2012 à 16:00 (UTC) :Okay, je vais faire ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour Voyager, mais est-ce que tu sais pour DS9? Florian_Nantes (discussion) septembre 21, 2012 à 16:34 (UTC) alors oui effectivement, ça me permet de le découvrir, je n'avais jamais fait gaf ! les couleurs se trouvent sur la bande du côté plastique coloré transparent ainsi qu'un flocage parallèle de la même couleur sur le bleu marine du coffret et sur le devant flocage dans les angles. # saison 1: blanc # saison 2: vert clair # saison 3: bleu # saison 4: violet # saison 5: jaune # saison 6: orange clair, genre la couleur utilisée pour TAS # saison 7: orange foncé, un peu plus vif Voyager aucune distinction. Enterprise aucune distinction extérieure, les couleurs sont à l'intérieur sur le plastique englobant les disques. : C'est pas évident à décrire quand on n'a pas l'objet sous les yeux... J'ai écrit ça : L'aspect global de ces derniers était identique pour chaque saison ; seule la couleur de quelques détails variaient d'une saison à l'autre. - mais sens-toi libre de le changer. Florian_Nantes (discussion) septembre 22, 2012 à 12:09 (UTC) Production Hello, pense à mettre tes encadrés à droite pour tes personnels de production. Remplis uniquement les lignes dont tu dispose l'info. Les autres restant vides sont pré-formatées. Et aussi la section "biographie". A plus C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) septembre 3, 2012 à 08:33 (UTC) désolé de t'embêter, mais c'est un choix d'utiliser les anciens sidebar à la place des infoboxes production ? C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) septembre 3, 2012 à 15:48 (UTC) :Euh... Non, du tout: j'ai simplement repris les modèles de Memory Alpha:Modèle#Personnel_de_production. Il y en a de nouveaux? Florian_Nantes (discussion) septembre 3, 2012 à 16:12 (UTC) :Ca y est, je l'ai trouvée... Il faudrait peut-être mettre à jour la page des modèles, par contre? Florian_Nantes (discussion) septembre 8, 2012 à 08:17 (UTC) ::: ah oui, enfin une réponse: un jour quand le coeur vaincra le courage ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mars 2, 2015 à 22:40 (UTC) Hello, il me semble que pour les romans, j'ai mis "catégorie: romans français" sur le titre français qui doit servir de redirection... à vérifier C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 11, 2012 à 19:32 (UTC) :Tu as raison, je vais corriger ça. Florian_Nantes (discussion) novembre 12, 2012 à 12:26 (UTC) ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste pour pas que tu te fasses chier, choisis ce que tu préfères. sur Dark Mirror, tu as une infobox, mais je la trouve incomplète (en plus je crois qu'il y a un problème de code). Tu as l'ancienne la sidebar comme sur Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor (IDW Publishing)... Dis moi ce que tu préfères comme présentation. Nous n'avons jamais définitivement fait notre choix. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 12, 2012 à 15:02 (UTC) :J'ai utilisé l'infobox pour ce livre parce qu'on m'a conseillé (je me demande si ce n'était pas toi, d'ailleurs?) de l'utiliser pour le personnel de production. Je n'ai pas de préférence pour l'un ou pour l'autre, mais il faudrait tout de même qu'on se décide... Florian_Nantes (discussion) novembre 13, 2012 à 07:44 (UTC) oui il faudrait que je prenne le temps de regarder le modèle et voir ce qui est améliorable ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) janvier 4, 2013 à 20:25 (UTC) * Comme d'hab je fais mon relou, mais quand tu en seras, dans les ouvrages de références, aux noms avec "Star trek:", c'est à dire avec les 2 points, pense qu'il a été décidé de ne pas le faire apparaître, je prends un titre au hasard: "The Next Generation Officer's Manual" avec le "star trek" devant devrait être une redirection. :Après pour les cas particuliers comme les titres d'épisodes, à voir ce qui est le meilleur: remettre le "star trek" ? mettre entre parenthèses "(ouvrage de références)" ? autre ? :ce choix de retirer le "star trek" c'est que tout simplement on le sait que nous sommes sur un site star trek ! ::En principe, en traduction, la convention pour les titres est de les laisser tels quels - la raison étant que si quelqu'un veut les retrouver en librairie il peut avoir à donner la référence complète afin d'éviter toute confusion. Mais bon, je vais jouer avec les redirections. ::Pour ce qui est de mettre "ouvrage de référence" entre parenthèse, tant qu'il n'y a pas de risque de confusion, est-ce nécessaire ? Par exemple, pour les "technical manuals", je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risque... ::Oh ! Et tant que je te tiens: après les ouvrages de références, ça me tente bien de travailler sur les documentaires (genre "Trekkies" ou "Science of Star Trek"). Je me demandais s'il valait mieux créer une page dédiée, ou l'intégrer sur la age "Ouvrages de référence". Après tout, les CD-ROM y sont déjà, alors pourquoi ne pas aussi y mettre les documentaires TV? Florian_Nantes (discussion) janvier 5, 2013 à 11:44 (UTC) :::pour ouvrage de réf entre parenthèse, je pensais à "These are the voyages" pour le différencier de l'épisode. :::bah sinon, tu me mets le doute pour le St en en-tête !!! :::à l'origine, on crée un article par support. Maintenant si un ouvrage de réf possède en plus un CD-rom, je pense que ce serait plus simple qu'il reste un ouvrage plutôt que de devenir un nouvel article "cd-rom". :::Pour ce qui est des docu, je pense que nous avons là, un autre "support/moyen" de parler de ST. Je pense que tu peux les lister selon leur origine de création: officielle paramount possibilité de créer un article les listant, puis ceux par des fans dans les articles correspondant genre "fandocu" comme "fanfilm". Rien n'empêche de tous les lister puis de les distinguer dans des des sections séparées "officiels", "fans", "autres" ::::Hmmm... Pour "ST" en en-tête, je pense qu'il va falloir voir au cas par cas, si ST est bien dans le titre "officiel du livre, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on va trouver Star Trek quelque part dès que le livre est publié sous licence officielle... ::::Pour le reste, d'accord et bien noté. Florian_Nantes (discussion) janvier 6, 2013 à 13:32 (UTC) bon t'as vu, pour les ouvrages de référence tu peux laisser les "star trek" devant, ils seront supprimer pour les romans, comics et je ne sais quels autres collectibles... tiens au fait est-ce que tu pernses que cette bannière pourrait-être utilisée pour les ouvrages de référence ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) janvier 12, 2013 à 18:13 (UTC) :Ah ha ! Je ne connaissais pas cette bannière-là! Je vais la mettre en pratique. Florian_Nantes (discussion) janvier 13, 2013 à 09:44 (UTC) Et si tu as le courage de faire les mises à jour des épisodes au niveau forme quand tu y traines... Aucune obligation, cela permet les mises à jour sans se saouler si on le fait à l'occasion (?) Memory Alpha:Modèle Episode ou voir C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mai 2, 2013 à 09:51 (UTC) :Okay! J'y penserai pour les prochains. Florian_Nantes (discussion) mai 3, 2013 à 09:24 (UTC) Personnages Comme les 2 pages existent, il y avait juste à transformer la "mauvaise" en page de redirection, dans ce cas ça ne pose pas de problème puisque le visiteur qui le cherche le fera phonétiquement, donc on peut accepter la second orthographe, surtout sur les de l'Est... J'ai pu répondre rapidement, mais ne t'inquiète pas si un jour je tarde, je mets toujours vos demandes dans mon cahier des charges !!! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 17, 2012 à 16:43 (UTC) :Merci ! :o) Florian_Nantes (discussion) novembre 18, 2012 à 17:18 (UTC) cela va me faire plaisir de faire la page sur l'hydrogéne Pablito956 (discussion) mars 28, 2013 à 13:15 (UTC) Journal de bord Le relou revient !!! Pour le journal de bord, que ce soit, film, épisode, comics, roman, jeu vidéo et je ne sais quoi d'autre, il faut l'intégrer au résumé. Si le résumé n'existe pas encore, je te propose de le mettre en attente sur la page de discussion avec la notation "à mettre dans le résumé lorsque celui-ci sera fait" C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) mai 2, 2013 à 09:35 (UTC) :Pour des raisons de "paix des ménages", je me rationne à un épisode par semaine (et pas deux!), le mecredi. :o) :Je ne me sens pas trop de me lancer dans les résumés d'épisodes pour l'instant, mais je me suis dit que rentrer quelques citations et les journaux de bord, ce serait toujours ça de fait. Je ne savais pas où les mettre par contre, pour ça que j'ai créé un sous-chapitre "Journal de bord" - mais ce n'est pas un problème, je vais les déplacer dans les pages de discussions. Florian_Nantes (discussion) mai 3, 2013 à 09:25 (UTC) The naked now: comme avec l'autre archiviste, nous n'avons pas le même "journal de bord", tu regardes quelle version ? Il me semble que c'est moi qui avait écrit la 1ère version. moi, j'ai les DVDs vus dans la section "historique" Star Trek: The Next Generation (DVD)... je comprends pas d'où viennent toutes ces versions ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) février 5, 2015 à 21:43 (UTC) :Alors, pour tout ce qui est citations, journaux de bords, etc., j'utilise la VFST. D'abord parce que la traduction est en général mieux rendue (puisque le traducteur n'est pas limité par les mouvements de lèvres), et ensuite parce que c'est plus facile de mettre le film en pause et prendre note que de devoir taper sous la dictée... Maintenant, je suis sur la version remasterisée Blu-Ray - est-ce que les traductions auraient été refaites d'une version à l'autre ? Florian_Nantes (discussion) février 7, 2015 à 09:21 (UTC) Pour les citations, effectivement, il ya le mouvement de lèvres, mais pour les journaux tu remarqueras qu'ils sont entendus un peu comme une narration, souvent entendus alors que l'on voit l'Enterprise ou les persos se rendre dans un lieu. Mais bon, ça me rassure, j'ai cru qu'il existait plusieurs versions vocales ! Mais tu vois je regarde les épisodes en affichant les sous-titres, pour surtout le vocabulaire technologique de La Forge, mais je fais "dictée" comme tu dis, et dans les 2 cas, pour les journaux annexes je n'ai jamais eu ou entendu "addenda"... d'où mon sursaut croyant à une énième version. Faudrait qu'on se décide sur laquelle version est plus judicieuse. Si je n'ai pas fait de connerie, pour l'instant j'ai en archives tous les journaux de bord de TNG jusqu'à saison 6, je vais prochainement attaquer la 7 et j'ai la saison 1 de DS9, que je regarde en croisé. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) février 9, 2015 à 12:45 (UTC) :Ecoute, je propose qu'on évite de modifier ce qui a été fait... Il y a déjà suffisamment de choses nouvelles à compléter par ailleurs. Donc pour le reste de TNG, je ne touche plus aux journaux de bord, mais je vais continuer à prendre les citations en VOST FR, tout en le précisant dans la section des citations. Florian_Nantes (discussion) février 9, 2015 à 13:09 (UTC) on peut toujours archiver la version sous-titrée ? Juste trouver l'archivage le plus sympa/pratique. Ouvrages de référence * Ce sont des ouvrages de référence typiquement français # Le fabulaire du futur # L'utopie des étoiles # Le droit selon Star Trek * je te laisse faire pour les archiver sur la page que tu as travaillée: ouvrages de référence A faire si tu le veux bien ?!? Autres * cool de te voir revenir ! pour le groupe stellaire de Talos, tu peux faire une mise à jour que MA-en n'a pas faite. Regarde Talos IV et le paragraphe de l'année 2328, tu verras que désormais au 24ème siècle ce groupe stellaire n'est plus isolé. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) septembre 30, 2016 à 20:03 (UTC)